Sing Me Your Soul
by FuyuMitsukai
Summary: So, the garage band is being scouted by a new recording label, the lead singer is upset, the drummer is confused, and a rival label is also interested in them... Ah, life. Full summary inside. Rated for language and future vilolence. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**- Summary -**_ So, the garage band is being scouted by the lead guitarist's ex, who is part of a new recording label, the lead singer is upset because he likes the guitarist, the drummer is sexually confused, and on top of that, a rival label is also interested in the band for reasons unknown... Ah, life. AU

_**- Disclaimer -**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**- Warning -**_ There will be gay relationships, so if you don't like that, go away.

_**- A/N -**_ So I finally got around to writing a KH fanfiction. Such a smart idea on my part to add something else to my list of fanfictions, right?

-----------

_**- Sing Me Your Soul - Chapter One -**_

-----------

"Roxas, get out of bed."

Sora prodded the huddled form on the couch with a foot, resulting in a groan and a mumbled "five more minutes" from it. Shaking his head, the brunette grabbed the blanket and yanked on it hard enough to reveal the blond head of his best friend. It wouldn't budge any further because of the tight grip Roxas had on the other end.

"Roxas, get up now. We have practice today."

"No, we don't," Roxas groaned at him.

Sora dropped the blanket and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't make me get water."

Roxas replied by pulling the blanket back over his head. "Do it and I'll put ice down your pants."

Snorting, Sora turned and walked from the room into the small kitchen where a cup of ice water was waiting next to the sink that was half-full of dishes.

There came a light tap on the door and Sora maneuvered around the small table to open it. Pressing a finger to his lips, he ushered the two girls inside.

"Is he still sleeping?" Namine whispered as she lowered her guitar case to the ground.

Kairi followed suit, rolling her eyes. "Of course he is. He _always_ is."

Sora went to the sink to pick up the ice water. "I'll go wake him up."

Namine stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Let me do it today."

He frowned, but surrendered the cup to her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "You do it all the time. This will shock the hell out of him."

Kairi stifled her giggles with a fist.

A few seconds later, Roxas was sitting half on the couch, half on the floor, sputtering and gasping. "S-sora!"

Namine leaned over him, holding the empty cup in his face. "Wrong!" she chimed brightly, grinning. "Those boxers are cute. Are they new?"

Roxas bolted from the room, pulling the blanket over his head to hide his darkening face and red heart boxers from view.

"He was right; buying a leather couch instead of a cloth one was a real investment," Sora said idly as he mopped up the water with a towel. "We use water too often."

"He needs to stop sleeping on the couch," Kairi muttered as she took the towel from him. "Have you asked him why yet?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't care that much. Why don't you ask him?"

Kairi frowned and threw the towel at his head, which he dodged easily. "Because I haven't had the chance to. Besides, you're his best friend. You should care about him. Sleeping on the couch all the time isn't healthy."

Sora turned and bent to pick up the towel, then tossed it on the growing laundry pile. The flat was obviously owned by boys. "He pays for the flat, I take care of it. Believe me we care enough for each other as friends. It's not hurting him, so I'm not going to bother him about it. We're guys, not girls."

"What are you implying?" Kairi said flatly.

Alarmed by the look on her face, Sora stepped back, hands up in a defensive position. "Who said I was implying anything?"

Sensing a fight, Namine quickly stepped between the two and gently touched Kairi's arm. "Let's go get set up while we wait for Roxas," she suggested.

Kairi seemed to relax instantly and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." She turned to lead the way. Sora gave Namine a grateful look and the blond smiled as if to say it was nothing.

The practice room, sometimes affectionately referred to as the "garage," was a plain room with scuffed up wooden floors big enough to hold two cars. The former owners had said that it used to be a garage but they couldn't be sure because whoever had changed it into a room had done one hell of a job. Stapled around the walls of the room was a thick black fabric that Namine had found. It muted sound surprisingly well. The last thing they wanted was the neighbors to call the cops complaining about noise.

Kairi and Namine were already tuning their guitars, so Sora hurried to the soundboard at the back of the room a distance away from the drum set to make sure the balance was right.

"What's first?" Roxas said as he walked through the door, pulling a black and white checkered shirt over his head. He shut the door behind him.

Everyone looked at each other and then the focus turned to Namine expectantly. She shook her head.

"I still don't have anything new." She strummed a few notes on her bass, an irritated look on her features. "I keep drawing a blank."

Sora picked up his own guitar from its case and nearly dropped it when Roxas spoke from behind the drum set.

"Sora's been working on something."

"Roxas!" he hissed angrily, gripping the neck of his guitar tighter than was necessary.

The blond gave him an innocent look. "Oops, did you not want them to know about that?"

"Of course I didn't, you idiot! I would have told them myself if I wanted them to know."

"I don't see what your problem is. It sounds really good from what I've heard of it."

"That's no the point!"

"Boys!" Namine had to clear her throat loudly before the focus returned to her. "Look, let's warm up first and then we can try to convince Sora to let us hear his song, okay?" She waited for the grumbled agreements before turning and smiling sweetly at Roxas. "How about 'Cliffs are Dangerous' first?"

Caught under her stare, Roxas couldn't say no. He beamed back at her. "Good choice," he said as he snatched up his drumsticks.

The beat was started, the bass was humming, and Sora had to quickly switch on the microphone waiting on its stand so he could add his voice. All argument were suddenly forgotten and they were all lost in their music.

-----------

"Riku, what did I tell you about flirting with your coworkers?"

Riku turned away from the blond he had been flirting with to see his boss walk past him. The expression on the red-head's face told him that now was not the time to be playing games. He gave the blond an apologetic smile before hurrying after him. He followed him silently into the glass-walled office that belonged to the rather irritated-looking CEO in front of him. When the door was slammed shut behind him, Riku winced.

"Who was it this time?" he asked flatly, already guessing the answer.

Axel slapped the folder he had been carrying on the desk, causing it to shake from the force of the blow. "Who else?" he snarled as he loosened his tie. "Organization Thirteen."

Riku sighed and dropped into the wooden chair in front of the desk. "Why am I not surprised?" he said dryly. "Who did they nab from our fingertips this time? That tiny Japanese chick? Or that really tall guy with the hick accent?"

Axel echoed the sigh and sat down in the leather chair behind the desk, propping his feet up. "The Japanese girl. Apparently the country boy was good, but didn't have the right amount of potential."

"I don't know if I should hate or envy Zexion for that ability of his."

Axel took his hair down from the ponytail at the nape of his neck and shook it out. "It does give him an unfair advantage."

"Along with the money."

"Of course. Who could turn down that much money?"

"An idiot." Riku shook his head slowly, his silver hair falling into his face. "We need to find someone. Someone really good. Before Zexion takes all the good ones."

-----------

In Sora's opinion, the song they used for warming up ended far too soon. Maybe "Cliffs are Dangerous" should have a drum solo as well as a guitar solo. He muttered so much under his breath and Kairi giggled. The sound made him smile, but it was quickly replaced with a wince when Roxas spoke.

"So, Sora, are you going to play them your song or not?"

Kairi abandoned her microphone to stand beside him. "Come on, Sora. Just play it through once."

'_How terribly unfair of her,'_ Sora thought darkly. _'She knows I can't say no to her.'_ Still, he resisted. "It's not finished."

"Then just play what you have. We can help you finish it." She gently touched his arm.

'_That's incredibly unfair!'_ Sora looked down at his guitar anxiously. "I want to finish it by myself."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence. If Sora wanted to come up with a song all by himself, that meant it was going to be really good.

Roxas cut the silence first. "Just play it, Sora," he said, throwing a drumstick at him, hitting the door instead.

Sora glared at the blond and picked it up to throw it back, succeeding in hitting him in the shoulder. "Shut up, Roxas."

"Are you going to play it?" Namine asked hopefully, adding her influence to the already heavy force weighing over the brunette's head.

Sora looked desperately at her. "Not you too."

She smiled. "Come one, Sora. There's nothing for you to worry about. You're a musical genius, remember?"

Sora groaned and shifted his guitar in front of him. "Fine, fine. Just remember, it's not finished. I don't even have lyrics for it yet."

When Sora started strumming, even Roxas fell silent. The tender beginning was a first, coming from Sora, and the lingering on those soft notes was startling. The build up was drawn out and gained power steadily. Sora had his eyes closed and his fingers moved over the frets effortlessly.

Namine and Kairi were shocked. This song had the potential for a love song.

Sora never wrote love songs.

Ever.

After an even stronger build up, Sora suddenly stopped and smiled sheepishly at his friends. "Sorry, that's all I've got so far."

Kairi recovered first. "Why the hell are you saying sorry?" She punched his arm lightly. "That was amazing. How many times to we have to call you a musical genius for you to actually believe it?"

"A zillion more times."

"Well you are, whether you believe it or not."

Sora looked down at his guitar. "You're just saying that," he muttered.

"I am not! You know me, Sora! I would never-"

_Ring_

All eyes turned on Namine and she sheepishly pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

_Rin-_

"Namine speaking... Oh, hi, Selphie. What is it? ... He's back already? ... Damn, I thought I had more time. Alright, I'll be there. Try to hold him off if he starts to leave again... Thanks... okay, bye."

Sora casually moved his guitar to his back and moved to stand in front of Namine. "Leaving so soon?"

Namine laughed as she turned to place her guitar its stand. "Something came up."

Roxas hurried around his drums to stand beside Sora. "That excuses again, love? I'm wounded!" He held his hand over his heart.

Namine giggled. "I'm sure you'll heal."

Sora rolled his eyes at the exchange. "Work again?"

She turned to face the two and gave him a mysterious smile. "Maybe."

"How long?" Kairi asked, idly strumming on her guitar.

Namine tilted her head slightly in thought. "Well, get Roxi-dear to eat a proper breakfast and I will be back as soon as I can. This shouldn't take too long."

Sora sighed. "Fine, fine. Go and hurry back."

She flashed him a smile and hurried out of the room before Roxas started yelling.

-----------

Riku and Axel were deliberating about where to "scout" next when there was a soft knock on the door. Without looking up from the map on his desk, Axel motioned for their visitor to enter. Riku smiled at the breathless blond as she closed the door behind her.

"Did you run the whole way here, Namine?"

She laughed and smoothed her hair back down. "Just up the stairs."

Axel finally looked u p at her. "It's your day off, Namine."

She smiled pleasantly. "I know that, sir."

"I told you to call me Axel," he said sternly.

"Chill, Axel. She's just being respectful. It's not like she wants you to feel older than you are." Riku tipped his chair back a little and balanced on the rear legs. "Did you want to ask something?"

"Of course," Namine said, casually pulling out her cell phone. "I am in band, but unfortunately we're still stuck in the 'garage' stage."

"And you're hoping that we can help you out." Axel leaned back, his chair creaking. "Namine, you know we can't afford to take on just anybody right now. Hell, the whole building knows."

"I knew you were going to say as much, so I made sure to record a few songs this morning. Unfortunately, all I had was my phone to record, so I have a feeling it won't sound exactly the same."

Axel chuckled. "You're a smart girl, coming prepared like this. Alright, I'll listen to it."

"Them," she corrected softly. "I have two." With a flourish, she pressed a few buttons on her phone and walked forward to set it on the desk when music started playing.

Both men fell silent and Riku set the front legs of his chair back on the floor. As the song drew to a close, Riku lifted a hand and pointed at Namine.

"Bassist."

Shocked, Namine nodded. "I am. How could you tell?"

He smirked and tilted his chair back again. "Simple. You were fingering the part while it was playing."

Namine looked down at her hands in embarrassment. "I was? I didn't even notice."

Axel reached for the phone and pressed the scroll button once. "It's one of the traits of a true artist. You got absorbed in the music." He fiddled with the phone for a bit before selecting a sound file labeled as being recorded that same day.

This time Riku's chair clattered to the ground as he stood up and Namine watched the look that passed between the two men in front of her in confusion. Riku and Axel understood, though. They understood very well. This was it.

This little "garage band" was what they had been looking for.

Axel snapped the phone shut even before the song had finished and handed it back to Namine. "I can almost guarantee you a contract by tomorrow, Namine."

"Really?" she asked breathlessly, clutching the phone.

He smiled. "Of course. Riku."

Riku, who had been putting the chair back up properly, snapped to attention. "Yes, sir?"

Axel glowered at him for a second. "Go with Namine and confirm their talent. If that's alright with you?" He gave Namine a second to nod before continuing. "Then I want you back here with the singer so I can hear him myself. Understood?"

Riku hooked his arm with Namine's and pulled her towards the door. "Yes, sir."

Axel growled and threw a pen at him. "Then get out of here. And stop calling me 'sir.'"

Riku laughed and quickly shut the door to block the pen. Then he turned to Namine with a brilliant smile. "I'm partial to blonds, you know." He laughed again when she blushed.

-----------

Roxas was still being forced to down a bowl of cereal by Sora when Kairi burst through the kitchen door from the living room, phone clutched in her hand.

"Naminescomingwithascout!"

Roxas blinked at her and Sora frowned. "Run that by me one more time and slower."

Kairi stalked over to Sora, took his face in both hands, and kissed him soundly on the lips. For a short second, this action thrilled him, but his heart immediately sank after. This only happened when Kairi was excited and it had nothing to do with loving feelings towards him. He hated it.

"Namine is coming back and she's bringing a scout with her!" Kairi released his face and turned to kiss Roxas as well, but he shoved her back.

"Damn it, Kairi! Keep the kisses to Sora! He's the one that really wants them!" Irritated, he drank the remaining milk and put his bowl and spoon in the sink. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

Sora glared after him. "Gee, thanks, Rox."

Kairi sighed and hopped up on the stool Roxas had abandoned. "So... really? Still?"

Sora rolled his eyes and placed his forearms on the bar counter in front of them. "Yes, Kairi. I still like you. Don't act so surprised."

She shook her head slowly. "Sora, we talked about this."

He turned abruptly to face her. "You kissing me every time you get excited is not helping me. Control yourself."

She crossed her arms, getting on the defensive. "Can you honestly say that you still feel the same thing when I kiss you?"

"I wouldn't know. You don't give me the time."

"It shouldn't matter how long. I think you're just clinging to me because you don't think anyone else will love you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do! That's how I felt about Riku!"

"'Felt!' You mean 'still feel!' Besides this isn't the same thing!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's no-"

"Hello? I'm back!" Namine's voice suddenly called from the living room and the sound of the door opening silenced both of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Sora snorted. "Don't worry about it, Namine. Kairi just got over-excited again."

Kairi made a soft startled sound. "Uh, Sora?"

He turned his head slightly to glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She was turned around on her stool. "What?" he snapped.

Suddenly, arms slipped over his shoulders and wrapped around to his chest and a warm breath brushed over his neck. A soft, low "hmm" echoed in his hear and his body shivered and relaxed against his will. "Long time, no see, Sora."

Tension flooded back into Sora's body. He didn't have to see the amused teal eyes or the silver hair to know who it was that held him. "Riku. What the hell are -?"

A hand lifted and a finger silenced him. "Hush, Sora. Let us linger in this moment. It has been too long."

Beside them, Kairi giggled, causing Sora to snap out of the strange illusion of comfort. Riku had never even touched him before. This was too weird. Mustering up his irritation, Sora turned abruptly on the stool to snap at him, only to jerk back in surprise when he realized just how close their faces were. The stool tipped and slid out from under him, but because Riku's arms were so tight around him, the only jolt he felt was his feet hitting the floor.

Riku chuckled. "As I though. You're still shorter than me. Did you grow at all?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Sora mumbled. "Now, could you please let go of me?" When he attempted to slip out of Riku's arms, he tightened his hold for a moment before letting him go. "Thank you," he said stiffly.

Riku stepped back and crossed his arms with a small frown. "Is there still that much bad blood between us?"

With a huff, Sora righted the stool. "What kind of question is that? Of course there's still bad blood." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Kairi. "She still likes you."

"Sora! What has gotten into you?" Kairi admonished.

"What the hell is going - oh, hi Riku."

Riku turned away from the fuming Sora to see Roxas in the doorway to the back hall. "Hey, Rox. You still friends with this loser?" Before he got his reply, he was suddenly being pulled by his arm towards the door he had entered though. "Whoa! Sora!" He forced the brunette to a stop just short of the door to the living room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Sora. I was just joking. Are you alright?"

Sora jerked away from him. "Get. Out."

It was now that Namine decided to speak up. "Sora, he's -"

Sora whirled on her. "Le' me guess. The scout?" When she nodded, he gritted his teeth and marched past Roxas in the direction of the garage. "My fucking lucky day!" Silence followed after his footsteps and when a door slammed, everyone cringed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Summary -**_ So, the garage band is being scouted by the lead guitarist's ex, who is part of a new recording label, the lead singer is upset because he likes the guitarist, the drummer is sexually confused, and on top of that, a rival label is also interested in the band for reasons unknown... Ah, life. AU

_**- Disclaimer -**_ I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_**- Warning -**_ There will be gay relationships, so if you don't like that, go away.

_**- A/N -**_ Not sure what to say other than ENJOY.

-----------

_**- Sing Me Your Soul - Chapter Two -**_

-----------

"So," Riku started softly, "when did he start cussing?"

Kairi sighed and rested her arms on the counter. "A year or two ago? But only when he's angry."

"Extremely angry," Roxas corrected as he moved to take Sora's place at the counter.

Namine leaned against the kitchen counter next to the sink. "How do you guys know each other?"

Roxas sighed and gestured at Riku and Kairi. "Those two went out for a bit, but broke up because it upset Sora so much. I was sort of friends with all three of them at the time. Then Riku graduated and we never heard from him again. Isn't that right, Riku?"

Riku laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. That sounds about right."

When Namine started to ask another question, a dull roar came from the direction in which Sora had disappeared.

Roxas groaned. "Aw, man. He's gonna bust another amp." He sighed. "Damnit Kairi."

Kairi turned to him. "Don't go blaming this on me. If Riku hadn't been pushing him like that-"

"He's right, you know."

Shocked, she turned to Riku. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he was already irritated when I got here. I just came at the wrong time. Any other time, he probably would have been fine with me after a joke or two, especially considering why I'm here. He's not made at me, Kairi. He's mad at you." Sighing, Riku turned to leave the room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Roxas warned lightly.

"Someone needs to keep him from breaking things."

-----------

Sora stood shaking over the second-hand sound board, his guitar in one hand and the other hand gripping the edge of the device for support. _How fucking dare she!_ The phrase repeated itself over and over in his head as he remembered the look in Kairi's eyes when she looked at Riku. It irritated him so much, damn it! He lifted his guitar to toss it away from himself.

A soft 'oomph' finally alerted Sora to the other presence in the room and he turned to see Riku holding the other end of the guitar.

"You might not want to do that," he said softly. "Repairs can cost a fortune. Probably more than this paint job did." He ran his fingers over the elaborate design of eyes surrounded by stars and clouds. "S.E.D? What does that stand for?"

Sora relaxed and slowly lowered himself to the floor after letting go of the guitar. "Starry-Eyed Dreamers. It's the name of our band. Kairi came up with it and made me get that on my guitar right after the band got together."

Riku followed him to the floor and cradled the guitar in his arms. "That sounds a little… girlish."

Sora laughed. "I know! That's why I only got the letters on it." Sighing, Sora reached for his guitar and Riku handed it to him. "Look, Riku, I'm really sorry for blowing up at you back there. I was just so – urg… you know?" He looked up from his guitar at Riku hopefully.

Riku smiled and leaned back on his hands. "Yeah. I understand a little bit what you're getting at."

Sora smiled back briefly before looking down at his guitar and started strumming. "She compared my feelings for her to her feelings for you. She said that I'm clinging to her because I don't feel that I can find love anywhere else. I understand that she's right, basically. I mean, I realize that I could find someone else to love, but I can't help but stick with her because, at one point, her love felt… obtainable. But she doesn't have any excuse. She knows for sure that there is someone else that will love her and yet she still clings to you, someone who has been gone for three years now and is likely not to return her feelings." He stopped strumming and looked up. "It just… pisses me off every time she uses that excuse, because it's not the same and she hasn't moved on, so she really has no room to be saying anything at all."

Riku was frowning thoughtfully and he nodded when Sora finally finished. "I might have to have a talk with her. This has gone on far too long. She should have moved on by now."

Sora snorted. "No kidding. We thought she was going to go out with Wakka for a bit there, but nothing happened." He smiled at Riku after a moment. "Thanks for listening to me. I needed to get that out."

Riku grinned. "Hey, anytime, shrimp." He glanced down at his watch. "Wow, look at the time."

"Do you have to get back?"

"You could say that. I can't go back without you though, Mr. Vocalist."

Sora blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Process of deduction. Namine had a recording on her phone, so the singer was obviously male and I know Roxas is tone-deaf. I have to say I am surprised, though. Never thought you had that kind of voice in you."

Sora chuckled. "You didn't have the chance to find out. I was always pissed off at you."

Riku leaned forward and ruffled Sora's hair. "True, true. Alright, I'll go get the others and you plug your guitar back in. How does that sound?"

Sora batted at his hand, but grinned. "Dandy."

Riku laughed and headed back to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

Kairi jumped from the stool when he entered the room. "How did you do it? We heard him laughing."

Riku shrugged. "He just needed someone to vent to."

Roxas, who had been easily balancing his stool on one leg, suddenly crashed to the floor and he stared up at Riku. "Vent?" he choked out as he clamored to his feet while rubbing his back. "As in actually talking to you?"

"Yeah," Riku said, with a confused expression. "Why do you all look so surprised?"

"Sora's different from the way he used to be," Namine answered softly. "Kairi and Roxas have told me just how much he's changed. He doesn't vent to anyone anymore. At all."

"Really?" Riku frowned, perplexed. Sora had seemed just like the one he had known before, besides the yelling and cussing.

Sora suddenly bounded into the room, wearing a big grin. "Come on, guys! What's taking you so long? Let's show Riku what we've got!"

Slightly dazed, everyone followed him from the room. Roxas lingered and stood by Riku.

"Well there's something I've definitely missed."

Riku glanced over at him. "What's that?"

Roxas smiled. "His enthusiasm."

Riku quietly observed as the band assembled, sniping comments back and forth as they did so. When the question of what to play came up, they fell silent.

"Games Aren't Toys?" Roxas suggested. The Girls immediately rejected it.

"Title Goes Here?" Namine suggested. After brief laughter, they all agreed against it.

"What about Cliffs?" Kairi asked.

Namine shook her head. "He's already heard that one."

Kairi pouted and looked at Sora pointedly. "Your turn to suggest something, Genius."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that."

"You call him Genius?" Riku asked, his tone joking.

Roxas laughed. "Don't you know? He is one."

"He left too soon to know, remember?" Sora muttered. "None of us got into music until after he was gone. Now stop calling me that."

"You're too modest," Namine chirped as Kairi chucked a spare pick at his head. "He writes most of our better songs. Like the unfinished one you heard this morning."

"Namineeee. Why?" Sora whined.

"Get over it," Kairi said. "You have an amazing talent for music. Even Riku agrees."

Riku laughed. "That melody has great potential. If you don't finish it, I might have to cause you bodily harm."

"Good God," Sora groaned. "Lay off, will you?"

"Then pick a song," Roxas said, mimicking his tone.

Childishly, Sora stuck his tongue out at him before looking down at his guitar with a serious glint in his eyes. His fellow band members glanced at each other, but said nothing about Sora's change in demeanor. They couldn't remember the last time he had actually stuck his tongue out at anyone. They all turned back to him when he spoke. "Looking Forward to Alone," he said softly.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "That sounds rather emo of you, Sora."

Kairi laughed. "You'll see."

Though nothing else was said, Riku took note of the agreement to play the song of Sora's choosing. They were eager to get started. It was like Sora was an undeclared leader, not because of his position as lead vocalist, but because of talent, or maybe the so-called genius he possessed.

Namine was the first to start playing with a low, steady tone that Roxas picked up on the cymbal with light taps. It was a quick pace that instantly got Riku's foot tapping along. Kairi eased in with higher, lighter tones and Riku's eyes were drawn towards Sora as he wrapped his hands around the microphone, eyes closed.

When Sora's lips parted, Riku was struck by the sounds coming from the boy he had treated like a little brother. With such an immense strength of voice, he knew in that moment that Sora was one to pour his entire soul into his music. Genius was an apt term.

Stopping his thoughts, Riku let himself be immersed in the song. The words were angry, listing all parts of a relationship that hurt, irritated, and angered a person. It was the theme song of every single person that heard it. When the anger relented and the music softened, a single verse spoke of the best parts of loving someone before breaking away an returning to the chorus.

"_Forget it, forget it_

_I'll do without_

_Thank you very much_

_That's right_

_Don't even ask_

_I don't want your affections_

_I'll be fine without the confusion_

_I'm looking forward to alone."_

The song ended with a soft crash of the cymbals from Roxas and Riku was on his feet clapping an instant later.

"Amazing. Forget what Axel said, I'm bringing all of you back. I'll be damned if you guys don't have a contract with us by tomorrow morning."

Sora was grinning widely, looking a little breathless. "You really think so?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and stared at the brunette. The child-like innocence that he remembered and always associated with Sora was back in full force and Riku surprised himself by smiling affectionately. His mind froze in shock.

He thought Sora was cute.

Not just cute. The "I would loooove to tap that" kind of cute.

Wonderful. All those years playing the ladies' man while questioning his preferences and it takes one unbelievably cute smile from an old rival to prove that he's a queer. Just wonderful. Oh, Axel was going to have a field day with this.

Pulling away from his realization, Riku realized that Sora was staring at him expectantly. He was about to scramble for words when Namine saved him.

"Axel said that he could almost guarantee a contract," she said brightly. "That's why he sent Riku."

"Axel," Sora said softly. "As in, Paopu Records Axel? You work for them?"

Roxas bound around the drum set and shook Sora by the shoulders. "Sora, did you hear what you just said? Paopu Records! They're right up there with Organization XIII!"

Kairi picked up on Roxas's excitement and pushed him out of the way so she could grab Sora's hands and spin him in a circle. "Paopu Records! Can you believe it?" She laughed and started to lean closer to him.

Sora immediately yanked away from Kairi and darted behind the first person he saw. Kairi blinked at him in confusion.

Riku was startled when Sora chose to hide behind him when Kairi appeared ready to kiss him again. Roxas and Namine had rounded on Kairi, telling her to calm down. When Riku caught her eye, she quickly looked away, embarrassed. He sighed heavily. He really did need to talk to her.

Behind him, Sora was setting his guitar down. Riku watched him over his shoulder and turned to face him once they guitar was safely on its stand.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked.

Sora was smiling again and Riku had to pause to think. A happy Sora was contagious. He had known this when he first met him. If the boy smiled, you were smiling too. When he was upset, you felt it. This was what led to his and Kairi's break-up. Neither of them could stand to see Sora so broken-hearted anymore. That he had to be the one to bring it up had always baffled Riku, but Kairi had agreed and that was all he had cared about then. Maybe if he hadn't moved, things would have been different. Maybe he would have gotten used to Sora's smiles. Maybe he wouldn't be stumbling over his tongue, trying to figure out what to say to this adorable creature in front of him. Most of all, maybe Sora wouldn't have changed.

"Ready when you are, Riku."

Sora gave him another blinding smile and Riku found his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. To avoid the embarrassing word-fumbling, he casually lifted Sora off the ground and over one shoulder. It was then words finally graced him again.

"Let's hurry then!"

"Ack! Riku! What the heck?" Sora started laughing and Riku found himself laughing too as he carried him out of the room. The rest of the band watched their vocalist's happy expressions in amazement before hurrying after the two.

-----------

"Riku, what is the meaning of this parade you've marched into my office?" Axel stood brooding behind his desk, his hair held back once again at the nape of his neck and his hands flat against the faux wood.

Riku grinned. "This, dearest angry boss of mine, is the band you told me to fetch this morning. Do you wish to be introduced, sir?"

Axel relaxed with half-smile and leaned back from his threatening posture. "A warning call would have been nice, but yes, go ahead."

Riku snickered and moved to stand beside Namine. "You of course already know Namine, the bassist."

Axel and Namine shared a nod and a smile as Riku moved on.

"This tone-deaf boy plays the drums," Riku said, raising his hands to block the punch Roxas aimed at him. "We were friends back in high school. His name is Roxas."

"Interesting coincidence," Axel said absently as he studied Roxas longer than necessary. Roxas, unaware of the scrutiny, glared at Riku in a good-natured way.

Riku, sensing Axel's distraction, stepped purposely between Axel and Roxas before stopping beside Kairi. "Even bigger coincidence right here," he said as he patted her on the head. Kairi batted at his hand and laughed. "I went out with Kairi for a bit in high school. Completely platonic now, boss. Don't worry." Kairi glanced at him, hurt flashing across her features. "She's lead guitarist," Riku continued, giving her a meaningful look, trying to convey that they would talk about it later. He waited until she nodded her agreement to his unspoken question before turning to Sora with a smile.

Axel remained silent, sensing that something important had just passed between Riku and Kairi. His eyes were instantly drawn to Sora when he smiled back at Riku. "And I assume our remaining guest is our vocalist. Your name?"

"Sora, sir," he said softly.

Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, forget anything this idiot has said about me and drop the polite pretences. Call me by my name, not sir. It's Axel. Got it?"

Sora's eyes widened and he nodded. "Got it… Axel."

Axel laughed. "That's better. Now, I don't need to be Zexion to know that you guys have a lot of potential. Do we have a name for this band?"

"Ah, it's S.E.D."

Roxas suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Sora, rubbing his knuckles against his scalp lightly. Sora yelped in surprise. "Which is short for Starry-Eyed Dreamers. Kairi's idea."

"Like A.F.I. but cornier," Sora muttered as he fought Roxas off, earning a sharp look from both Namine and Kairi and a laugh from Riku.

Axel smiled faintly. "Well, let's get started then. I can outline the basics for you, give you some numbers, and then you can come back tomorrow after you've thought about it. Be warned, though." He grinned suddenly. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."


End file.
